home alone with the girl i love
by redcat5
Summary: Dipper faked being sick so he be alone with Wendy. but when Wendy want to be more then friends. thing get a little kinkily. (note there'll be rated m for sex. one shot)


Stan was packing up camping gear in his car. And Mabel was excited about the trip. But Dipper was too sick to go.

Stan: what's wrong Dipper. You'll feeling under the weather.

Dipper: it's okay just go without me.

Stan: huh. Temping. But your parents might kill me if I leave you alone for 3 days.

And Soos is visiting his girlfriend in Portland. Guess we have to cancel the trip.

Mabel: no can't we do something.

Stan: let me think.

Then Wendy walk in

Wendy: hey guys. I'm I late for work.

Stan: Wendy if you babysit Dipper you don't have to clean the bathrooms for the rest of the summer.

Wendy: and let me have the snacks in the vending machine.

Stan: just the cheap ones.

Wendy: deal.

Stan: great see you in 3 days.

Mabel: oh right

both Stan and Mabel drove of in the car. Then Dipper and Wendy walk inside the shack. And Dipper started acting better. He was faking the entire time.

Wendy: dude that's so clever and so bad at the same time.

Dipper: yup I'm a genius now we can do whatever we want.

Wendy: let's do crank calls

Dipper went first. He was prank calling pacifica and he said in a fake voice.

Dipper: hello I'm your family's stockbroker. I've check your stock's and it's not good. The best way to save you family's fortune. Bet it all on the horses.

He hang up. And they both laugh

Wendy: okay my turn.

Wendy made a call

Wendy: hello Mario's pizza. I like 500 pizzas. My address the Thompson resident.

They both laugh and hang up

Dipper: what now

Wendy: dude I got some of my dad's r-rated movies. We can watch them all night while eating junk food.

Hours later they watch so much r-rated movies. Enough to get them both grounded for a year.

Dipper: well I just learn 5 new word I can never say in public.

Wendy: man I'm so jealous On all those actress boobs being bigger then mine.

Dipper: don't worry yours are big enough for me

Wendy: what you say?.

Dipper got nervous he just said something that might make Wendy hate him.

Wendy: ha I'm just messing with you. Your so cute when your awkward.

Dipper tug his shirt. And cough a little bit. 

Dipper: huh Wendy I wanted for a while to tell you I'm sorry about your break up with Robbie and made you cry. I'm sorry

Wendy: oh come on dude you don't have to apologizes. You just did that to protect me. And beside You'll make a better boyfriend then Robbie.

Dipper: wait what.

Dipper was confuse on what Wendy said. Does she like him. Or is she toying with him.

Wendy: Dipper listen I know it might be weird and a lot of people might judge us wrong but. I want you to be my first.

Dipper: you first what.

Wendy: well you know. The bird's and the bee's.

Dipper. You mean sex.

Wendy: yep that's it. so your in

Dipper: wait. I mean I like you but I don't know anything about sex.

Wendy: yeah you do. Mabel show me your internet history. And Man you've know how to do it all right.

Dipper: wait. Can I have some time. To think about it.

Wendy: sure. Stan and Mabel won't be back till Monday. If you want we can do it tomorrow night.

Dipper: alright good night.

The next day

Dipper woke up and went downstairs. Went to the kitchen to get some cereal and orange juice. He eat it. Then he went to the living room. But as much to his eye. He see Wendy sleeping on the couch wearing nothing but red frilly underwear.

Dipper got a small nosebleed and has his face flushed. Wendy woke up. And wink at Dipper.

Wendy: have you decided yet.

Dipper: not yet.

Wendy: well I'm here until Monday limit time only.

She Wink at him again. And Dipper got a other nosebleed.

That afternoon. Dipper was confuse, anxious and worried that He may strew it up and make Wendy hate him. Not other choice. He called the only person he can trust.

At the campsite Stan and Mabel are fishing but Stan is fishing with dynamite and a harpoon. Mabel trying to catch a fish but then she heard her cellphone ringing.

Mabel: hello Mabel here.

Dipper: hello Mabel.

Mabel: Dipper. Are you felling better.

Dipper: Mabel. I lie about being sick. I lie so I can spend some alone time with Wendy.

Mabel: oh I know. Twin sisters know everything.

Dipper: look Wendy want's me to do something I deep down I want to do but I'm scared. What should I do.

Mabel: well I don't know what it is but My best answer is. We may not be in gravity falls forever. And who knows when we may come back. And if you don't do the thing you want to before the summer end. You may regret it for the rest of you life.

Dipper: thank Mabel that mean's a lot.

Dipper hangs up.

Later that night. Wendy was waiting on dipper bed half naked.

Wendy: well ready dude this may be your last chance.

Dipper: I'm ready but before we started I wanted to say a few things. Wendy. Your the coolest person I'll ever met. Your upbeat, fun loving, smart, and kindhearted. And if we did our first time right. I will remember forever.

Wendy: that's sweet. And your pretty great too.

Dipper took off his clothes and underwear. And cuddle with Wendy. Rubbing her back and sides and breasts. Wendy feeling arouse. Blushing brighter and hotter then a hot tomato. Wendy took off her Bra and underwear. She was full nude.

Wendy: enough playing jam it in

Dipper insert his manhood. Into Wendy's Womanhood. Dipper feels pleasure. but Wendy felted a little pain. But a few minutes later. She felt great pleasure. They keep feeling pleasure more and more until they both came. Then they collapse from the pleasure.

Wendy: I love you Dipper.

Dipper: and I love you-

then suddenly dipper woke up. In his room with Stan, Mabel and Wendy. In the room.

Dipper: what happen

Stan: we were on a camping trip. But it was raining hard and you caught one heck of a cold. We have to come home early.

Dipper: so wait. All happen was all a dream

Mabel: yep and you talk the whole dream in your sleep where all of us can hear.

Dipper was embarrass and Stan and Mabel Laugh and Wendy. She kiss dipper on the cheek.

Wendy: that was a little sweet.


End file.
